


days spent with you / i want to experience them again

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: milktea's saso2017 fills [23]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Distance, M/M, Mild Angst, Prompt Fill, Reflection, future fic of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: kagami has a worn letter and a wish for a shooting star.





	days spent with you / i want to experience them again

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=12678213#cmt12678213)
> 
>  _the playlist_  
>  nagareboshi (shooting star) - flumpool   
> hana ni nare (become a flower) - flumpool   
> harukaze (spring wind) - flumpool

Taiga sits on his balcony, enjoying the night breeze against his skin like a feather-light embrace, a ghost of warmth he can barely remember and that he yearns for every day, but especially on quiet nights like this.

He can just barely see stars in the sky above. This oceanside city that he escapes to when it’s off-season boasts cleaner air and the best view on the west coast. Taiga isn’t sure about either of those things, but he appreciate the atmosphere this time of night anyway. Even if it makes him dig out a can of beer and turn off the lights.

Aomine was in town this weekend, so naturally, they played a few rounds. They might not be playing in official games any time soon, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t still ridiculously strict about keeping in top form. Aomine has gotten faster. Taiga didn’t think it was possible, but he’s been proven wrong many times. Kuroko used to say that’s why Taiga is so amusing, because he never runs out of reactions to give.

Kuroko used to say a lot of things about Taiga. Now, he doesn’t know if Kuroko thinks of him at all.

Taiga tugs out a piece of paper, tattered from months and months of wear, inked words smudged and starting to fade from the constant folding. There are a lot of words, more kanji than Taiga likes, but he’s memorized every single one of them by now.

The most important is the line at the bottom, written clearly, boldly, certain strokes in a steady hand.

_ Good luck, Kagami-kun. _

Even now, staring at those familiar words, Taiga can still hear the quiet voice, hushed as winter, the subtle conviction reflected in large blue eyes. He can picture Kuroko so clearly, standing under the airport lights, poker face in place as usual. He didn’t need to come see Taiga off that day. But he did, and Taiga never doubted he would. And when they hugged, Kuroko managed to slip that letter into his backpack without him noticing. And Kuroko left while Taiga was still bombarded with all his former teammates and friends, without him noticing.

“You idiot,” Taiga says to Kuroko’s letter. 

Something bright streaks past the sky. Some kids are fooling around with fireworks on the beach again. For a moment, Taiga had mistaken the lights to be a shooting star. He glances back down at the letter, thinks about the recently uploaded photographs on Kuroko’s LINE. He can’t deny he wants to see Kuroko’s smile in person again. And soon.

As the sound of fireworks echo in the distance, Taiga closes his eyes, and makes a wish.

**Author's Note:**

> @puddingcatbae on tumblr/twitter


End file.
